Will of Fire: Spark
by WhiteQueen1001
Summary: Book One of the Will of Fire trilogy. An alternate world where shinobi work alongside pokemon to protect their beloved villages with pride. But with the dawn of darkness drawing nearer, is the shinobi world ready for the impending threat? Inspired by Naruto and Pokemon: Power of Partnership written by Mhyrloc.
1. Chapter I: Unhatched Dreams

**Will of Fire: Spark**

_by WhiteQueen1001_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Unhatched Dreams:**

* * *

_Red hair fluttered behind the running figure. Kohaku tried to say something but no sound came out of her mouth. The__ running figure went out of Kohaku's eye vision as it went around a bend and Kohaku had no other choice but to follow._

_Sounds of feet meeting the concrete floor echoed in the never ending corridor. The corridor was dark and cold. Its walls were bare with grey the only visible colour. Kohaku__ could hear the red haired figure slowing down and Kohaku turned around another corner in time to see a wooden door close.__ A pale hand on the doorknob, Kohaku stared at the door with a hesitance in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and the door slowly opened._

_Blinding light hit Kohaku's eyes and she covered them with her arm as Kohaku took a step into the room. The intensity of the light quickly died down and she uncovered her eyes._

_Before her stood a woman with vivid red hair wearing a green sleeveless top with a cream coloured blouse underneath. Beside her stood a majestic fox-like pokemon with nine tails rhythmically flickering back and forth. The__ unfamiliar woman took a step towards Kohaku until her green eyes stared down at the young girl. Her eyes held deep sorrow as she placed a hand atop of Kohaku's head._

"_I'm sorry," she said. Her voice cracked with sadness as a tear ran down her face. "I'm so sorry."_

_Suddenly the stranger's body jerked, as if she had been jolted by lightning, and she began to be pulled backwards by some unknown force. A__ scream erupted from the woman's mouth while she tried to resist but the invisible force proved to be much stronger._

_It was then Hokahu noticed that she wasn't in a room as she had initially thought but instead she was in a white space with no end or beginning._She _tried to run after the dissipating woman but her body couldn't move. Kohaku watched helplessly as the red haired woman get further and further away and her screaming slowly fading away._

_A loud feral cry shifted Kohaku's attention towards the nine tailed pokemon and her eyes widened in horror. The__ majestic pokemon was enlarging into a beast and its red gleaming eyes looked at Kohaku with hatred while its nine tails violently flickered around in every direction. Kohaku __tried to take a step back but her body was still paralysed and__ the ferocious-looking beast capatalized. __In two giant leaps the nine tailed monster engulfed Kohaku's tiny body into its awaiting mouth and the young girl silently screamed as she fell into darkness._

* * *

A deep gasp filled the small bedroom of the red head when Kohaku awoke from her strange dream. Her body was drenched in sweat as the young girl tried to calm her racing heart.

Kohaku's bright green eyes looked around her pitch black room and turned towards her alarm with a searching expression.

04:45 was faintly glowing in a soft crimson colour.

A groan escaped from Kohaku's lips as she flopped back onto her pillow. It was the third time in the same week that she had a dream similar to the one she just had. The same red haired woman, the same nine tailed pokemon that turned into a beast and they all ended up with Kohaku being eaten. She didn't know what it meant but they were getting on Kohaku's nerves. Kohaku cherished her sleep and these dreams always had her waking up at random hours of the morning and she was getting sick of it.

With a final yawn, the twelve year old girl pulled the covers over her head and she closed her eyes preparing to drift off to sleep.

A sudden knock filled the quiet apartment.

Kohaku's eyes bolted open for second unsure whether she had heard the sound. After a second of listening to silence Kohaku dismissed it as her imagination and closed her eyes again.

Another knock came, albeit louder this time. A second later the red haired girl was flying out her bed and rushed towards her apartment's front door. Her face was blood red from irritation at being forced out of bed. As she flung the door open, her mouth was prepared to shout at the assailant but her anger died down as soon as she saw who was standing outside her door. An ANBU shinobi stood on her porch and looked down at her smaller frame, the face obscured with a mask that concealed the shinobi's identity. The mask was predominantly white that had orange stripes across its sides that was reminiscent of a tiger.

"Kohaku-san," the ANBU spoke in a deep voice that was slightly muffled. "I will be your escort to the location where the final test shall be held. I believe your academy sensei briefly spoke about it?"

The red haired girl remembered the words of her sensei as she told the entire class they had passed their physical and written examinations. But she had also warned them that there was a final test that would determine who would become an official shinobi of Konohagakure.

"Yes, Tora-san," Kohaku answered with a nod.

ANBU agents were a norm in Kohaku's life. They were always in the shadows but she always knew they were always there. Some she had actually spoken to, like Tora-san, but most stayed hidden.

"Kohaku-san, you should get dressed. We don't want you to be late now," the masked agent said interrupting Kohaku's thoughts.

An awkward laugh slipped out the girl's lips as she realised she was still wearing her pink pajamas in public.

"Give me a few minutes," Kohaku said as she slipped back into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

* * *

In her red sleeveless qipao-style blouse, Kohaku placed her hands into the pockets of her black pants as she steeled her nerves for what was to come.

Tora and Kohaku reached a clearing surrounded by a number of tall trees with dawn fast approaching. A number of her classmates where already there and most of them gave Kohaku the usual sneer and glare. She simply ignored them and kept her chin high.

"I have to leave now," Tora quietly informed Kohaku. "Good luck." With that said, the masked shinobi melted into the shadows unnoticed.

Kohaku moved toward the front of the small crowd that had formed to see the Sandaime Hokage wearing his formal red full-body kimono with a white haori as he looked towards the young faces of the future generation while a bonfire was blazing a few feet away from him.

Kazuo Sarutobi was a man that had been a force to be reckoned with back in his day but Time had clearly caught up with him. His face was marred with wrinkles and a few moles but his dark eyes carried unimaginable knowledge. With his wrinkled right hand tightly wrapped around his walking stick, Kazuo turned to Rika Umino, the academy sensei of the graduating class, and gave her a nod.

On cue, Rika stepped forward and she cleared her throat loud enough for the hoard of children to hear her and the clearing soon fell away to silence.

"Good morning," Rika said as she gave the nervous looking children a gentle smile before she swiftly continued. "I can see most of you are quite nervous, but like I said a few days ago, this is your final test. The deciding factor whether you become a genin or not. I'll hand over to Lord Sandaime, who shall explain what is going to happen next."

The aged man stepped forward and thanked Rika before facing the anxious faces that looked at him with admiration.

"Today is the day that some of you will become shinobi of Konohagakure," the raspy but booming voice of the Hokage filled the clearing. "The final step is receiving your partner. Your pokemon partner."

Excited murmurs broke out from throughout the small space and Kohaku couldn't blame them as she stayed silent while she watched the glowing faces of the other children. The same excitement was coursing through her veins but she chose to mask it. Kazuo slowly moved towards the blazing fire near him and turned once more to the young faces. A miniature light shot out from the sleeve of the Hokage's robe and it rapidly turned into hulking mass.

"INFERNAPE!"

The roar came from a large bipedal pokemon with blazing eyes staring at the crowd of aspiring shinobi fearfully staring at the the fire and fighting type pokemon.

"Infernape and I have had incredible journeys together. Some brutal and life-threatening but we made it through because of each other. He supported me and I did the same. Our bond makes our partnership successful.

This fire that burns within us and across the village is connected to the protector of Konohagakure, the legendary pokemon, Moltres," Kazuo said as the flames suddenly grew in size and turned into a scalding inferno.

The flames cracked and suddenly the smell of burning wood overpowered the natural forest aroma. The hot orange flames danced violently as it grew larger in size.

Kohaku's face watched on with awe as the heat licked her pale skin. Was she about to meet a legendary pokemon?

"And so it begins. Moltres is about to choose who is worthy to become a shinobi and which pokemon will accompany you on your path to greatness," the Hokage said while finishing his speech with a step backwards.

Parts of the fire broke away from the intense inferno and they gently floated around the clearing. There was a total of nine flames that had broken away from the dying inferno and together they began racing around the clearing as if the flames were alive. They paused for a second to peer into the eyes of students before they whizzed off in a new direction. One of the girls, Asami, let out a scream when one of the flames got too close to her hair (Kohaku was part of the people snickering at the snobbish girl). After a few minutes of watching the energetic flames move about, Kohaku noticed something happen out of the corner of her eye.

With her perfectly sculpted face of maturity, Michiko Sarutobi, the elusive granddaughter of the Hokage, had a flame dancing around her small frame until it slowly stopped in front of her. The pale hands of the serious girl hesitantly moved towards the stationary flame with her hands cupped together. Her hands met the flame and it suddenly burst into a blinding light. Blinking away the brightness of the light, Michiko's hazel eyes turned wide with surprise as she looked into her palms. A forehead protector, with the symbol of Konohagakure gleaming on the metal, was lying in her hands. Michiko Sarutobi was officially a genin.

"Yes!" came an excited cry from the blond bombshell, Hiro Namikaze. The orphaned son of the late Yondaime Hokage waved around his forehead protector with a wild grin. "I'm a shinobi of Konoha. Believe it!"

"Look, Uchiha Katsuo has one too!" came a thrilled squeal from one of his fangirls. The dark haired boy stoically glanced at the screaming girls before he rolled his cold black eyes.

Six flames diminished to three as Akito Inuzuka, Himiko Hyūga and Norio Aburame each received head protectors of their own. Another flame turned into a forehead protector when it landed in the hands of Hayashi Aoi: one of the smartest children who excelled in the theoretical expect of the course.

Two flames moved around sporadically seeking out their perfect matches.

Kohaku watched as a flame slowed in front of a bubblegum blue haired boy, Shio Wamato, the child of a fisherman who owned a successful sushi restaurant in the village. It was no surprise to see the flame turn into a forehead protector in his tan hands. A piece of Kohaku hopelessly watched the last flame dance around the bodies of students uncertaintly. What were the odds of the flame being hers? She never had any luck in this world. Everybody seemed to hate her with a single glance, why would things go her way now?

Her green eyes disinterestedly gazed at the flame as it danced around her body. It hovered around her for a few minutes until it stopped in front of the uncertain girl. Kohaku apprehensively moved a single hand towards the flame. No burning sensations came but a flashing light momentarily blinded Kohaku. She felt it before she saw it. The light material of the blue cloth and the heaviness of the metal plate weighed down on her hand. A small smile blossomed on Kohaku's face as she opened up her eyes to see the forehead protector.

She, Kohaku Uzumaki, was a genin. She was a genin!

"Everyone else who did not receive a forehead protector today has sadly failed the test," Kazuo announced to the many disappointed children who were still searching for more flames. "An ANBU agent will now escort you home. You will have another chance of becoming a shinobi in the near future if you still wish to continue walking on this chosen path. Thank you and goodbye."

Grumbling voices were heard while the eleven other students were being escorted by the ANBU agents that had landed next to them. A few disgusted expressions were thrown to Kohaku as some children brushed past her. It quickly dampened her mood and reality came slamming back. Nothing had changed- everyone still hated her.

Once the clearing had cleared up, the Hokage observed the nine genin and gave them a smile that seemed to ease up the tense atmosphere. "And now comes the fun part."

Puzzled expressions were pulled as most of were confused what the old man's words. What did he mean? Suddenly the fire from the bonfire rocketed three metres up into the air. The fire opened up like a blossoming flower to reveal a flaming bird that towered over the humans.

The Infernape besides the Hokage went down on one knee and bowed his head before the prestigious pokemon.

"_I am Moltres_," came a feminine voice from the legendary bird without the opening of her beak. "_I have watched and chosen you to become the next generation to protect this village. I am only a guardian from afar and thus the true duty of protecting this village lies in your hands_."

Moltres unfurled her burning wings, releasing weak heatwave and showcasing an inkling of her power. Nine eggs hovered from underneath her wings until the stood still in front of her.

"_These unhatched eggs, hand picked by me, will become your partners. They were chosen with the intent to suit your personalities and needs as a shinobi but you'll learn that much later on in your individual journeys_," Moltres spoke, commanding everyone's attention.

"_The ability you shall gain from your pokemon can only be unlocked in time. And what ability you will develop is, of course, a surprise. I don't want to spoil all the fun_."

A relatively small golden egg with a single horizontal black strip running across its middle landed in the hands of Norio Aburame. His eyes were covered by a pair of thick shaded glasses but his visible mouth grimaced in brief pain as he made contact with the egg.

"_A pokemon chosen to complement your quiet nature and to bring out your strength as you evolve together_," Moltres told Norio, who simply bowed in gratitude.

Next, a turquoise egg with a dark blue top landed in Shio Wamato's hands. He also winced when his hands met the egg. Shio curiously inspected the bottom end of the egg, which was yellow, and looked at the various white dots on its circumference.

"_A proud pokemon to support a proud young man_." The blue haired let out a chuckle at the words Moltres' words. "_The growth and strength of this pokemon will depend on you, Shio "_

When Himiko's egg made contact with her petite hands, she seemed liked she was being jolted by electricity. The Hyūga's egg was brown in colour with a simple tan zigzagging pattern running across it.

The orange eyes of Moltres turned soft as she turned her gaze on the gentle girl. "_Your path, Himiko, is not set in stone as you think. The possibilities are endless and that is why I have paired you up with a pokemon with many possibilities as well._."

The dark blue haired girl in question nodded her head in understanding, her stormy grey eyes hardening in conviction.

Primary bluish in colour, a medium sized egg floated towards Kohaku with its milky end landing in her hands.

A sharp bolt of pain coursed through her left arm till it reached her heart, where it began to sooth down. The pain was symbol of their union, the union of pokemon and human becoming together as one.

"_The yin to your yang,_" Moltres softly said to Kohaku. "_A loyal and loving specie that are protective of the things they love. Only love can make your partnership unshakable._"

The words of Moltres reached the heart of the young Uzumaki as she admired the red dots surrounding the warm egg. She could feel the connection between them already forming.

A light blue egg that had a dark blue flower-like base ended up in the pale hands of Katsuo. The Uchiha passively stared at the yellow stars surrounding the egg wondering what it could be and whether it was strong enough.

"_I see you questioning the strength of the pokemon in your hands. The answer? Absolutely_." A smirk graced the pale mouth of the Uchiha. "_But it is so willfully strong that it might even end up defying you, Katsuo._"

After giving Katsuo an intense stare with knowing eyes, Moltres turned her attention towards Aoi as a small pure white egg reached his hands. Green lines ran down the egg from its peak with red glittering all over the egg.

"_A sensitive pokemon for a sensitive soul. You will have to depend on each other to grow strong. You have the brains, Aoi, just believe in yourself."_

"Thank you, Moltres-sama," Aoi said softly with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Moltres slightly bowed her head before turned her blazing eyes towards Michiko.

The biggest egg from the nine ended up in the hands of the female Sarutobi. It was a simple blue egg with its sparkling glitter reminding Kohaku of twinkling stars.

"_Strong and proud_," Moltres began, "_traits that you share with your pokemon. I chose it for you to display your power and the power that lies inside of you, Michiko. Don't lose your pride."_

A smile couldn't be avoided from the flattering words of the legendary pokemon as Michiko hugged the egg close to her chest.

When Hiro Namikaze saw a cream coloured egg with brown stripes heading towards his direction, he grappled the egg mid-air from excitement. As he made contact with it, he almost dropped the egg from the flashing pain but luckily caught it and gave everyone a sheepish smile as he recovered his mistake.

A sigh came from Moltres as she disapprovingly stared down at the blond boy. "_Energetic and unpredictable, that you in a nutshell. That's why I paired you up with a much calmer pokemon. Let's hope it will rub off on you."_

The last egg landed in the tan hands of Akito Inuzuka. A cocky grin formed on his lips as he took in the greyness of his egg with its black underside.

"I hope this pokemon can keep up with me!" the brown haired boy called out to Moltres. His vertical purple marks on each side of his cheeks made him look even more arrogant.

"_Or can you keep up with this pokemon?"_ Moltres retorted. "_You are full of yourself, Akito Inuzuka. I hope you like a challenge because this pokemon is a little hard to tame."_

Akito only smirked in response as he rubbed the top of his egg fondly.

The legendary bird took in the image of the nine genin one more time before she turned to the Third Hokage. "_My job here is done. I will see you at the next ceremony."_

"Thank you, Moltres-san," Kazuo said gratefully before the pokemon wrapped herself into her wings and melted into the fire.

The bonfire returned to normal while the clearing was left in an eerie silence.

Infernape's body began to faintly glow and minimised in size turning into a tiny light that shot back into the sleeve of the Hokage's left arm.

"And that concludes our ceremony. As the Hokage, I will be seeing you soon but for now, I bid you farewell," the old man said. Two ANBU agents landed soundlessly beside him. "Good luck."

Kazuo Sarutobi gave Rika a simple nod and retreated deeper into the woods with the agents closely behind. The proud eyes of Rika Umino stared at the nine genin; they all seemed grown up as they all stood tall with their unhatched pokemon in their hands. It seemed like they were ready to face the world.

"Hey!" Hiro suddenly cried out loud. "Why does Michiko have the largest egg? Is it because her grandfather is the Hokage?"

Michiko's turned an embarrassed red as her fist connected with the hard skull of the blond. "Shut up, you imbecile! It doesn't work like that!"

A sweat drop ran down Rika's face. Maybe she spoke too soon...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Giving credit where it is due: this story was inspired by **Naruto and Pokemon: Power of Partnership **written by Mhyrloc.

This story is completely OC. I chose to go this route because I don't want to be limited by the anime about how I use my characters. Most of them are inspired by some of the characters but I have added completely new characters to the mix. I want you, readers, to go on a journey that you don't know how it will end. By saying that, I hope you will enjoy this story.

Clearing up a few things:

Chakra does not exist in this world, therefore neither does ninjutsu. Instead a person will gain a single pokemon move that their pokemon can learn. You'll understand this concept as time goes on but I wanted to clear that up before the next chapter.

As for when I'll upload the next chapter, that is still unknown. I still have to finish it and I am currently busy with school but I am committed to this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Reviews are much appreciated. Tell me what pokemon will hatch from the eggs and maybe take a guess to what ability (pokemon move) each character will get.

Till next time! :D


	2. Chapter II: Teammates

**Will of Fire: Spark**

_by WhiteQueen1001_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Teammates:**

* * *

It seemed like Kohaku was the first one to arrive at the Training Hall. Sensei Rika had sent out letters to the nine genin that instructed them to gather outside the Training Hall for one last time.

"Cyndaquil."

The sound came from the Fire Mouse pokemon that was snuggled up in Kohaku's arms. The red girl decided to sit down underneath the shade of a large tree while she waited for the rest of her classmates to arrive. She let Cyndaquil out of her arms and she watched the small pokemon tentatively survey the area.

It had taken four days for the egg to hatch, Kohaku recalled. She had been so nervous that Kohaku many nights spent debating with herself if the egg would ever hatch. The four days had been torturous. The red haired girl did not leave the egg's sight the entire time. She had stayed up three days straight, just staring at the egg nestled up in a make-shift nest of blankets. On the fourth night, Kohaku finally succumbed to exhaustion. When she woke up the next morning, a warm bundle was snuggled up in her arms. Kohaku will never forget the warmth that had spread over body as she watched her pokemon sleep peacefully. _Her _pokemon.

Doctor Ami Inuzuka cleared Cyndaquil's health when Kohaku had gone to see pokemon doctor. She had also given Kohaku a file that contained information about Cyndaquil's evolution line. She had read through it tirelessly, trying to memorize everything she could about her partner. In Kohaku's line of vision, she watched as Cyndaquil took a sniff of a flower. A second later, the pokemon sneezed and Cyndaquil's back was drenched in flames before they died down again. A small smile spread across Kohaku's lips as she shook her head fondly.

"I've never seen you smile before."

The sudden sound of someone speaking made Kohaku's body stiffen in shock, but she quickly composed herself. The voice had come from above her and when Kohaku looked up to investigate, Hiro Namikaze was lounging on a thick branch staring down at her.

Once Hiro realised his hiding spot was no longer a secret, he jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet from Kohaku. The blond boy stopped to stretch before settling down on the grass very close by to Kohaku.

"You have a beautiful smile," Hiro told her, his clear blue eyes penetrating her green ones.

A blush crept up Kohaku's face that turned her pale face into a deep shade of red at the unexpected compliment. She did not expect Hiro (or anyone for that matter) to say something like that to her. It was… weird to hear. After struggling to say something, a tangible "thank you" came out of Kohaku's lips. Out of curiosity, Cyndaquil carefully walked towards Hiro and began to sniff his scent. Noticing the cute pokemon, the blond boy scooped up Cyndaquil into his arms before he could run away. Hiro tried to play with the pokemon but it was clear Cyndaquil was in no mood to play.

Picking up Cyndaquil's discomfort, Kohaku's eyes widened. "Stop! He-" Before she could finish her warning, Cyndaquil's back erupted with flames. In shock, Hiro let go off the pokemon mid-air and Cyndaquil scurried into his partner's arms. "-erupts."

An uneasy laugh came from Hiro. "Feisty fire type, isn't he?"

Kohaku simply stroked Cyndaquil's head while the pokemon in question glared at the blond bombshell.

"Hiro!" a feminine screech interrupted the peaceful space. "Where have you been? I looked all over the compound for you before I came here!"

Kohaku looked up to see a seething Michiko stomp towards Hiro before she bonked him on the head with the end of her fist.

Wearing a regal sleeveless purple qipao dress, Michiko looked like a princess from a fairy tale story (except for the angry expression on her face – it ruined the vision). Once Michiko realised Kohaku was there, her angry expression simmered down to an almost puzzled look.

"Oh, Kohaku," she said as her intense hazel orbs focused on the red haired girl. "I didn't even see you there."

"Good morning, Michiko," was Kohaku's reply.

Michiko's quick eyes settled themselves upon Cyndaquil as she eyed the pokemon. "You got a fire type? You should feel honoured. Having a partner that embodies the element of our village is a huge deal."

Before Kohaku could say anything, Hiro's snort rang clear as he gave Michiko an annoyed look.

"Not everyone cares about "the Will of Fire" that the old man drones about,' Hiro said while doing a poor imitation of the Hokage. "And why are you going on about other people's pokemon being honours? Your partner is a freakin' dragon type!"

Michiko rolled her eyes at Hiro's statement. "You're only saying anything because you're jealous. And I know how incredibly rare it is to have a dragon type as a partner; that's why I value Draniti so much." She finished speaking with her head held high.

"She's just a dork," Hiro loudly whispered to Kohaku.

Another one of Michiko's fists landed on the blond's head, who howled in pain and clutched his head.

"What are you still doing here?" Hiro questioned Michiko with heavy annoyance clear in his tone. "Why don't you go bother someone else? Look, there's Himiko over there."

At the mention of Himiko, Kohaku followed Hiro's pointed finger towards the shy girl nearing the gate. Himiko was taking a slow pace, face down, with a furry brown pokemon strolling by her feet.

"Hiro!" Michiko chided him through her clenched teeth. "Don't point at the poor girl!"

'Why?"

Michiko released a sigh. "Don't you know? Her father took her title as the heiress to the Hyūga clan yesterday. He gave the title to her younger sister. The poor girl probably thinks you're teasing her!"

Kohaku didn't know that as well. She watched the blue haired girl quietly sit by herself as a canine pokemon laid beside her. Kohaku couldn't help but feel confused as to why Himiko's father would do such a thing to her. She was a quiet girl that kept to herself and did well in her studies. Why would he take her birth-right title away from her?

"I'm going to say hi to her," Michiko announced. "Stay out of trouble, Hiro," were her last words before she walked in the direction of the former Hyūga heiress.

"Finally, she's gone," Hiro remarked when Michiko was out of hearing distance. "She thinks she's my older sister. Ever since the Sarutobi Clan took me in, Michiko has always seen herself as older than me. She wishes."

After a nine-tailed beast attacked the village eleven years ago, Hiro's parents died in the battle (his father was the Fourth Hokage). As a favour to the late Fourth Hokage, Kazuo Sarutobi took Hiro in and raised him as one of his own. Hiro had been lucky. Kohaku had grown up around many other orphans that had lost their parents in the attack; she had left them behind but she knew they were as unhappy as they were when she had left.

In the next fifteen minutes, the rest of the graduated class arrived at the training grounds. The nine genin were all together and soon, almost all of them were talking and comparing their pokemon.

"My Poochyena is definitely stronger than your mystery pokemon, Hiro," Akito Inuzuka bragged as his partner growled at Hiro and show-cased his pointy fangs.

Hiro laughed at Akito's words. "You wanna fight now, Inuzuka? Because I know my pokemon and I will mop you and your shaggy carpet to the floor."

Easily provoked, Akito glared at Hiro with heat. "Yeah, Namikaze? Let's see what you got." Akito got into a battle stance while his partner stood before him with his teeth bared.

"None of that now!" Rika-sensei stern voice said before Hiro could do anything. Rika-sensei was standing on the roof of the training hall with Tsareena next to her. Rika-sensei and Tsareena jumped down from the building landed in between Akito and Hiro. "Boys, I did not call all of you here so you could fight." Her green eyes pointedly stared down at Akito and Hiro, who looked away with shame.

"Everyone, line up!" Rika called out to the rest of the other students.

The nine genin stood in a line and faced their academy sensei. Rika smiled down at the graduating class. She still remembered the first day they all entered the academy five years ago. Time truly moved fast.

"You are all genin," Rika began. "This is the beginning of your shinobi career. I hope you all will advance to be great chūnin and jonin. But before you get there, you need to be assigned into your three man squads. Today, I'll be announcing the three squads: Team 5, Team 6 and Team 7."

Kohaku looked around at the other genin. They all had known that this day would come but Kohaku still wasn't ready. She had no idea who her teammates would be and she was nervous. What if they hated her? Was she ready for this?

Rika-sensei took out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it.

"Team 5," Rika-sensei read from her paper, "Akito Inuzuka, Himiko Hyūga and Norio Aburame. Your jonin instructor is Aiko Yūhi. You are to meet her at the First Training Ground at the east side of the village.

Team 6: Shio Wamato, Michiko Sarutobi and Aoi Hayashi. Ichibi Kamisha will be your jonin instructor. The Second Training Ground is where you'll find him.

And finally, Team 7. Hiro Namikaze, Kohaku Uzumaki and Katsuo Uchiha, your jonin instructor is Toshi Hatake. He said he will meet you here."

After Rika-sensei made the announcement, Kohaku let out a breath. Hiro and Katsuo were her teammates. Hiro was a relatively an unpredictable person but he was skilled. He came second in the entire when it came to taijutsu, number one being Katsuo. The Uchiha boy was also very skilled and he knew it. He gave off a slightly cocky air but he kept away from crowds. These were her teammates... She hoped they would work well together.

"That's it," Rika said as she put the paper. "It was my honour to see you through to this point in your journeys. I know each of you will become outstanding shinobi. And for the last time: class dismissed!"

"Tsareena," the regal grass type pokemon preened in parting as Rika began to walk.

Soon, the nine genin were left standing there. All of them looked unsure on what to do.

"Alright Shio and Aoi, we have to go," Michiko said, breaking the silence. "Our new sensei is waiting for us." Without another word, Michiko turned on her heel and started to walk.

"Later guys," Shio said with his thumb ups before he jogged after Michiko.

Aoi simply waved in farewell with his partner, a ralts, nestled into his arms and followed after his teammates.

"Namikaze," Akito said, forcing Hiro's eyes to look at the Inuzuka. "Next we meet, we'll fight top see who's stronger. Till then, train."

"Yeah, yeah, dog breath. You know I'll take you down any day," Hiro replied with a silly grin.

Akito simply chuckled. "Let's head out Team 5."

Himiko and Norio said their goodbyes and Team 5 departed the area. Only Kohaku, Hiro and Katsuo were left.

"I can't believe I'm in the same team as the Uchiha brat," Hiro remarked as he decided to sit next to Kohaku. "I'm glad you and I are in a team together though but I never expected him to be in it as well."

Katsuo was leaning against a tree when his dark eyes snapped open when Hiro began to speak. His smouldering dark turned into an icy glare. His raven hair was spiky and wild but kept short to maintain some control.

"Don't think you were my first choice either, Namikaze," Katsuo said. His voice came out calm but made his disapproval clear.

Hiro only shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know what they were thinking putting him and I in a team," Hiro muttered more to himself.

Time slowly passed. From the east, the sun rose up high to mid-afternoon and their new jonin instructor had still not shown. Hiro was the only one that was visibly irritated at the situation but Kohaku could tell Katsuo was also getting irked with how tightly he clenched his jaw once in a while.

"That's it!" Hiro exclaimed as he stood up and wore his orange jacket that he had used as a pillow while he napped. The blond was beyond annoyed. "This guy isn't serious. I'm going home to go train."

As he turned to walk away, a white blur appeared out of nowhere and pinned Hiro to the floor. A feline pokemon was standing atop of Hiro with its crescent-like horn placed at Hiro's throat.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and Absol won't go easy on you next time."

Coming out from the shadow, a relatively tall man was facing the trio. At the appearance of the man, the pokemon got off Hiro and gracefully joined the man's side. He was adorning the standard jonin attire that most jonin wore, Kohaku observed. This was Toshi Hatake, their sensei.

With a shade of grey hair that looked uncared for, Toshi Hatake walked closer to the three genin in a lax pace. "Heya, squirts. Team 7, I presume?" Kohaku was the only one that responded with a nod. Toshi looked carefully at each genin, as if he was observing them. "Only a single person seems to have ears. My first thoughts on you guys: I'm underwhelmed."

While she had been looking at him, Kohaku noticed the most particular thing about their sensei. His eyes were two shades of different colours: his left eye was a stormy grey while his right eye was as dark as night.

"You're late!" Hiro yelled out once he was on his feet again. He looked visibly shaken by the surprise attack from the menacing pokemon but he had found his voice.

"Am I?" Toshi asked, feigning confusion. "I swear I mentioned that I was going to meet you guys after lunch." Then he laughed at the situation and scratched the back of his head. "My bad."

Still unhappy, Hiro let out a puff of frustrated air and sat down again.

"Okay, Team 7," Toshi said mock cheer. "I am Toshi Hatake, as you might have guessed. I'm your new sensei." Silence. "I was expecting more enthusiasm but it seems like I got the gloomy bunch."

Kohaku was truly baffled. This was their sensei? She did not have a certain image in her mind but she did not expect her new sensei to be… well like this. Toshi seemed like a nice guy but he didn't carry himself like a jonin. Something Kohaku did not foresee. The only threatening aspect about was his absol. The feline stood unmoving next Toshi. It was unnerving.

"Now that you know who I am, I want to know who you are," Toshi carried on speaking Tell me your name, your clan and what dreams are. That sort of thing. We'll start with you blondie, since you have such a big mouth."

It looked like Hiro wanted to say something but he decided otherwise as he stopped himself from what he was about to say. Instead he took a calming breath. "I am Hiro Namikaze, the son of the late Fourth Hokage. My dream is simple. I want to carry on my father's legacy and become the next Hokage of Kohonagakure."

The next Hokage. That was his dream. It's a dream that Hiro had had since they were. The boy would proclaim these words whenever anyone posed the question concerning his future. Most people snickered at him in disbelief but Kohaku could each time he proclaimed the words that he was serious about his dream.

Toshi only raised a silver eyebrow. 'The next Hokage? Those are some big dreams, kid." But that was all he said as he focused his gaze onto Kohaku. "Our very own red haired vixen. You're up."

Kohaku did not know how she felt being called a red haired vixen, but she shrugged away the thought. "I'm Kohaku Uzimaki and too long ago I did not know what my ultimate dream was as a shinobi. But after Cyndaquil hatched, I knew I wanted to be strong for us. I want me and Cyndaquil to be the strongest that we can be."

In Kohaku's arms, Cyndaquil looked up at his trainer and snuggled deeper into her arms.

"Nice," Toshi said with a hint of a smile. "I like that. And last but not least…"

Katsuo cleared his throat a bit before he spoke. "My name is Katsuo Uchiha, from the Uchiha clan. My dream…No, my future is to restore my clan to its former glory after I kill someone…"

A cold wind passed that caused Kohaku to shiver. Katsuo's words came out cold and icy that it contributed to the shiver. Kohaku had no idea the raven haired boy felt like that but after an Uchiha clan member murdered the village's elders, the clan had been somewhat shunned by the people of Kohona but they were still respected as they continued with their life on the outskirt of the village. But Katsuo was talking about murdering someone…

At Katsuo's words, both of Toshi's eyebrow rose but his face was schooled into a neutral expression. His eyes lingered on Katsuo but Toshi carried on speaking. "So you guys think I'm going to train all three of you guys? Let me tell you something: that's a lie."

A puzzled expression appeared on Kohaku's face while Hiro exclaimed a loud "WHAT?" as he looked at their sensei with a stunned look.

Katsuo was the only one who remained calm. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, I have a little test set out for you guys that will determine who are going to be my students. I only want to take one or two of you. The person, or people, who will my test will have their pokemon taken away from them and they will have to go back to the Academy."

Kohaku felt like a knife had been driven into her heart. So it wasn't over? There was still another test awaiting her and this time if she failed, they were going to take away her Cyndaquil. A cold feeling passed through Hohaku as she clutched Cyndaquil closer to her.

"You can't do that!" Hiro stubbornly protested. "The ol- I mean, the Hokage would never allow you to do something like that."

"Really?" Toshi asked Hiro with an amused look on his face. "Ask him yourself. I'm the instructor, and therefore my rules. I want one or two students." Toshi let his words sink in before he clapped his hands cheerily. "Okay, guys. That's all. I'll see you tomorrow at Training Ground Three at dawn." The jonin began to walk away from the genin before he stopped mid-step. "A friendly warning. I wouldn't eat anything tomorrow. The test won't be fun if you have a full stomach. Good luck."

With Absol next to him, Toshi and his partner jumped onto the roof of the training hall and they were gone.

Katsuo only stuffed his hands into his pockets with an annoyed look and began to walk towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" Hiro called after him.

"Home," he replied without turning back. "I'm not failing tomorrow." And soon Katsuo was out of sight.

Hiro let out a troubled sigh. "I hate to admit it but Katsuo has the right mind-set. I think I'm also going to go train," Hiro said to Kohaku as he stood up.

"Okay," Kohaku responded as she stood up as well. "I think I'll do some training right here. I just hope I'll be able to pass the test." She bit her lower lip as the thought of failing entered her mind.

"Of course you will! I know you will," Hiro told her with a belief she hadn't seen before in a person concerning her success. It felt reassuring. "Well, later Kohaku," the blond boy said as he saluted her and began to jog home.

It was just Kohaku and Cyndaquil left.

Kohaku looked down at her partner. She wasn't going to fail tomorrow. She'll give it all she got. She wasn't going to let anyone take away her partner from her.

"It's time to train, Cyndaquil."

* * *

Kazuo Sarutobi's eyes were fixed on the view of the village. In his full Hokage attire, the aged man exhaled a troubled sigh and closed his eyes tiredly.

_The burdens of being Hokage..._

A knock came from the door and Kazuo turned towards it while he cleared his throat, letting out a raspy "Come in".

The langy build of Shikanu Nara, the Head of the Nara clan and the personal adviser of the Hokage, stepped through the door. "Lord Hokage," he formally greeted.

Kazuo simply took a seat on his chair and his dull brown eyes faced the other man squarely. "Shikanu," he acknowledged. "I have been awaiting you arrival."

The other man merely closed his eyes as he walked briskly to the chair opposite the Hokage. His stony face and the way Shikanu stroked his beard showed that the clan head was deep in thought.

"I received your letter, Hokage-sama," Shikanu said without opening his eyes. "To be honest, it has me feeling unsettled."

Kazuo only hummed in response, having already anticipated the man's response. "I figured as much but it has to be done, Shikanu. I made a promise to the Fourth Hokage that I would take care of his children. I have raised one child and neglected the other. I intend on rectifying that."

Finally, Shikanu Nara opened his coal black eyes but his fingers continued to stroke the end of his beard. "Are you going to tell her everything?"

"Unfortunately, I can't," the Hokage said with a sigh. "This whole situation is delicate but I'll reveal what I deem necessary." _To clear my conscious. _

Shikanu lightly nodded his head in understanding. "I see I can't persuade you otherwise and I'll let it be. But there will be heavy consequences, Hokage-sama. Whether it will be good or bad, only time will tell."

The Nara's words hung heavy in the room and Kazuo completely understood what his adviser was telling him but he was not going to change his mind. Not on this.

With the conversation over, Shikanu Nara stood up and bowed his head towards the Hokage. "I'll find my way out."

Once the door closed, Kazuo hung his head into his hands.

The job of being Hokage was a burden as much as it was an honour. Kazuo was getting too old for this. But it had to be done.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And Chapter Two is up! All the pokemon are hatched and some are revealed while others will be showcased later. The teams are formed and the story is slowly getting underway.

This story draws many parallels from the anime but it won't be the same. Other parts are very similar and some are radically different. This is NOT re-write of Naruto.

As for chakra not existing, the next chapter will be more or less a showcase how this world fully works as it will be primarily a fight scene. So stay tuned! I'm busy with the next chapter and, hopefully, I will be done by next week but if not, the week after. Read and review! I would like to hear people's opinions on the story. ^.^


End file.
